


初体验

by zzmssj



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzmssj/pseuds/zzmssj





	初体验

“……”  
“前辈，请容许我将你刚才支离破碎的话语，简略地复述一遍。”  
他淡金的眼瞳中倒映出抱着抱枕缩成一团的红发少女的身影。  
“想要通过性交分给我魔力——是这个意思吗。”  
“……！”  
藤丸立香的马尾用力地炸起来，脸颊也羞得一片软烂红嫣。  
“所以嘛，也就是，那个，不够的部分，除了我这个Master，还有谁来给你想办法。”  
她飞快地瞥了眼加拉哈德，猛地低下头，将怀里的海豹抱枕扯出滑稽的形状。  
“要让主从之间波长契合的方法多少还是有一些的，只是不论哪个都需要耗费大量的时间，综、综上所述，这是最有效率的方法不是吗！”  
很可爱的声音，还用毫无自觉的颤抖加剧着这份可爱，搭配上蜷曲在一起、透出漂亮粉色的脚趾，可爱的效果简直到了足以一击必杀的境地。  
啪嚓。  
冷淡却不失谦谨的铠甲根本阻挡不住这堪比EX宝具的进攻。  
“……”  
只是在头脑中描绘了方法的些许细节，大脑就被彻底粉碎掉了。  
加拉哈德有些生硬地说道，“前辈，我想你有点误解。虽然那个随时随地都在发情的家伙确实是我生理和义理上的父亲，但是，我并没有继承他的糟粕。就算是前辈，也不应该如此轻率……”  
不知什么时候，拼命低头的藤丸立香抬起了头。  
水雾氤氲、流光溢彩的眼睛，直直向这边看来。  
她的眼神，比任何的话语都要真实。  
咕噜咕噜。  
这是已经碎到无可救药的大脑，发出的煮沸的乐音。  
“等、等等……前辈，性（Sex）是神圣的誓约，如果可以我更想在庄重的……咳咳，前辈，性交是最后一步才能进行的灵肉合一的仪式，是求爱行为已经完成爱侣才能做的事情啊！我我我无论是技术还是手段都远不成熟，不是这个问题，总之这是很严肃的事情啊前辈你不要在笑了！”  
沸腾的大脑滔滔不绝地说着。  
完美后辈的形象毁灭得一干二净的加拉哈德瞪大双眼，竭尽全力地劝诫着。  
失去焦点的视线在柔软的胸部、纤细的腰肢、晶亮的双眸、娇嫩的双腿上不停切换，最终停留在淡粉的唇瓣上。  
要说为什么，那当然是刚才还发出清澈笑声的双唇，离自己越来越近。  
绝对不对上视线，但是美丽的双眸还是蒙上桃色的烟雾，被羞耻心攻占的白皙脖颈，整体泛起了艳丽的色泽。  
“我喜欢加拉哈德。”  
本来想要按住她肩膀的手，一下子僵住了。  
橙色的发丝蹭在脸上，甘甜的芳香渗入身体。  
“一直只能在身后憧憬的后辈，盾也好宽阔的身影也好既帅气有可靠。最开始喜欢上他模范生的外表，然而通过并肩作战加深了解，更加被他所吸引，不止是脸红，只要靠近一些就会心跳加速。”  
藤丸立香笔直地看向加拉哈德。  
湿润的双瞳，为什么会充盈着如此绚烂夺目的色彩呢。  
难以忍受的羞耻心和大胆表白的行径，让她的身体微微颤抖，就算是这样，她还是用攻克七大特异点的勇气，剖析着自己的内心。  
将宛如初春花蕾一般纯洁可爱的心意，倾诉出来。  
是害怕被拒绝吗。  
少女长长的睫毛上垂挂着星星点点的泪水，惹人怜爱地轻颤着。  
与此同时，她的嘴唇已经靠近到了再也难以忽视的距离。  
呼出的热气，温柔地扑在加拉哈德的脸上。  
她用手把他的脸从两侧夹住，笨拙却强而有力的动作，就像要表明她的决心。  
“我我我要吻上去了。”  
“——抱歉。如果前辈允许的话，拜托了。”  
少年清冷的声音在呼吸相交的地方响起。  
色泽浅淡的眸子，回望着立香。  
羞赦的绯红，侵染上白皙的脸颊。  
“我喜欢前辈，那种不可思议的情感，我也只在前辈的身边体会过。”  
“就像小小的针刺痛一样，但又混有一丝的甜蜜。这是我第一次知道、十分不可思议的情感。”  
加拉哈德按着胸口。  
脸庞的红热，已经感染上了那双始终冷静的双瞳，让它跳动着炙热的火焰。  
而那双眼眸中，只倒映着藤丸立香的身影。  
“但是——正因为如此，我才不希望这是为了补魔一类的事情，我更希望能和前辈在不考虑这些情况下互相接触。像前辈那样突然进攻，是犯规的！”  
话出口了。  
但没说完。  
因为藤丸立香已经用力地将嘴唇贴了上去。  
燥热的肌肤和温暖的唇瓣，很快如梦幻一般消逝了。  
立香吻了他，等他恢复正常，已经是几秒钟之后的事了。  
“拿到了呢，嘿嘿嘿。”  
“……前、辈……！”  
加拉哈德慌乱地将头移开。  
随即意识到不能这样下去，他鼓起勇气将头扭回来，然后又被偷袭了。  
这一会，立香稍稍打开嘴唇，温柔地包覆加拉哈德的嘴唇。  
“呼……哈、啊……”  
耳鬓厮磨、交换唾液、相互溶解。  
明明只是这种程度而已，但是一体的感觉确是那样充足，彼此间的存在感是那样清晰且强烈，而且一想到她在身边，就会有一股温暖的感觉在心中涌动。  
“那么，就不考虑那些来做吧。”  
只有一个人能听见的温柔声音。  
像是摇篮曲，又像是情人的枕边蜜语，缓缓渗进加拉哈德的耳中。

“请对我——对我敞开心扉……如果精神没有同调，那就没有意义了。我也——我也会加油努力!”  
  褪去衣衫的少女握起拳头，看着他的双眼闪闪发亮。  
  虽然迟疑已经因那个吻消散了，但一想到接下来要做的事情，头晕目眩的感觉就一口气袭来。  
  “失礼了，前辈。”  
  藤丸立香用朦胧的眼神看过来，说不定自己的眼神也一样，羞耻心和恍惚感两种情感让她原本就很娇艳的嘴唇越发红润，十足煽情地震抖着，在她想要说些话之前，加拉哈德把  
她的嘴吻住了。  
从立香嘴角溢出的津液，湿润了他的嘴唇。  
她好像因听到唾液的声音而害羞，最初只是浅尝辄止般的轻触，然后大胆地移动舌头。  
软柔的肉的质感，滑溜溜得如同软体动物一样，在口腔中蠢动着。  
从立香嘴中流出的唾液，溶入加拉哈德的嘴里。  
唾液通过他的舌头滋润喉咙，甜美和欣喜同时充斥在脑海中。  
仅仅是双唇互触的感觉就让人忘乎所以。  
只是那样还不够，远远不够。  
想要，抱得更紧。  
还想要，溶合在一起。  
“……啊。”  
分离的时候，充血扩张的性欲，径直戳在少女雪白的腹部。  
立香茫然看着加拉哈德。  
她的眼神没有焦点，这是在平常那种干净利落的状态下想像不到的眼神，这是美得让人背脊背颤抖、惹人怜爱而且极具蛊惑力的女性表情。  
慢慢地将头低下来。  
一阵又一阵的瘙痒和肿胀，从胸部传来，刺激着皮肤。  
白发的少年，正在舔她的胸部。  
像是在品尝味道一样，细细舔着粉红的乳头。  
用舌尖玩弄着，用双唇包含着，用牙齿轻柔地碾摩着。  
平日严肃的神情已全然不见，金色的双眸侵染着浓烈的情欲，就像浸泡在酒液中一样，漾起令人心醉的涟漪。  
看到这副表情的人，绝对只有自己一个。  
被自负和欢欣所鼓舞，她渐渐平稳呼吸。  
任由黏性而湿热的触感，凌辱般游走于雪肤之上。  
“呼、哈……！？”  
呼吸混乱任他摆布的立香，突然弓起线条优美的身体，像是要保护什么一样扭动着。  
“前辈，这里是弱点吗。”  
点燃了情热欲火的声音，就像在舔砥着耳垂。  
“————”  
揪住少年柔软的发丝，指尖却没有一丝力道，肚脐被舔到的立香发出一生最销魂的叫声的同时，用腿夹住了他的身体。  
有生以来初次体会的快感狂潮，将立香的视野冲成一片空白。  
怎么会……  
完全是自发的，立香的腰动了起来，因连续不断的快感而激动得发颤的腿，像蛇一样淫乱地缠上了少年的腰。  
“直接……进来吧，那个，这样下去的话……我反而会很困扰……”  
“……困扰，为什么……”  
加拉哈德微微汗湿的躯体，就像是被立香的爱液打湿的一样，色气得让人无法转开视线。  
湿润的吐息，仍然在刺激着立香敏感的脐部。  
“再继续下去……被做这样的事……不知道会变成什么样，那个……不想让你看到……”  
  回复的声音，带着哭腔，投来的目光，蒙着泪雾。  
微微汗湿的手，在她的脸颊上轻柔地爱抚着。  
“那样，就不算敞开内心了啊，前辈。”  
美若琥珀的双瞳，就算因情动而迷离，瞳孔深处的温柔和守护也毋庸置疑。  
“前辈现在的样子很可爱，可我想看到更多可爱的一面。”  
“全部归咎于我的不敬吧，我现在，只想让前辈露出更多可爱的表情。”  
轻轻的，啾的一声。  
宛若羽毛的轻吻，飘落在小腹之上。  
又哭又笑地，她看着宣效忠诚的骑士。  
将双眼一闭，她略显抗拒的神情不复存在，用甘甜的声音回应骑士的试探。  
“那就随意吧――事先声明，我可不会轻易认输。”  
因欢乐而迷醉的双眸微微眯起，无畏的挑战自色泽鲜艳的嘴唇发出。  
“相应的，不拿出更多的可爱，我可不会放过你的哦。”  
摩挲腰间的大腿，让他的呼吸稍稍错乱。  
  “……我知道了，前辈。”  
为了让对方沉溺于更大的快感，两个初出茅庐的初学者毫不客气地花样百出。  
他端正的容貌逐渐失神。  
她的朱唇浸润着唾液的亮光。  
用手指侵犯，用嘴唇攻略，用唾液让彼此变得更湿。  
一味地在白皙的肌肤涂抹上自己的颜色，交换着热度和喘息。  
简直连是现实还是梦境都分不清了，只是在爱欲之海中不断下沉。  
身体，已经是快感的奴隶。  
颤抖不已的喉咙，除了彼此的名字什么也叫不出来。  
“差不多了。”  
“既然前辈说可以――”  
 将屹立的性器握住，加拉哈德向着藤丸立香的私部触碰着。  
  粘稠的声音无限地放大。  
  咕噜咕噜的水声，媚肉蠕动的呻吟。  
  雄壮的男性象征，分开粉红的嫩肉，进入迎接的女性性器中。  
  穿过无数的褶皱，触碰着阴茎的柔软质感，热情又羞涩，就像是她湿热的吻。  
  遗漏出的声音，让立香不安地动着腰肢，反复地收紧和扩张，进一步地累积着快感。  
  她忍受着异物感，肌肤浮现出玉一样的汗珠。  
  “前辈，很难受吗。”  
  就算被斥责不像男人也无所谓，加拉哈德停了下来，竭力将理性留存，和一口气入侵的欲望斗争着。  
  “我，会放轻松的，不要停……啊、嗯咕……！”  
  一点点将腰挺进。  
  充血到要爆炸的感觉一直折磨着大脑。  
  要被彻底开启的肉壶，半是抵抗半是欢愉地收缩，流出淫靡的黏液。  
  细心地将它撑开，巧妙地控制力道，这是不亚于他经历的任何一场战斗。  
  倒不如说，因为要顾及敌方的感受，这比战斗还要艰难许多。  
  插入时获得的强烈快感。  
  温柔包被着的粘稠汁液。  
  和媚肉珠联璧合的接触。  
  想要射精的冲动，在尿道中火热得就像要燃烧起来一样。  
  快要爆发出来，还要拼命忍耐维持着。  
  终于。  
  随着贞洁的证明的彻底破裂，阴茎的头部、膨胀得近乎扭曲的龟头，骤然深入了她的体内。  
  “呜啊啊啊啊啊！”  
  立香全身一颤，轻微紧绷起来。  
  在加拉哈德还没有说话之前，她凌乱地吐息着，捉住了他的发丝。  
  “继续……啊啊啊！……哈啊、嗯……”  
  阴茎已经深深陷入了立香的里面。  
  因为肉欲而膨胀的柱状物贴附着她的肉穴，紧密到容不下一丝缝隙。  
  立香看着结合在一起的生殖器，呓语着，“好厉害……”  
  她的双眸蒙上一层湿润的水雾，动起的玫红色嘴唇，无意识地散发着蛊惑人心的气息，并进一步增加其妖艳。  
  “啊……又、变大了……”  
  体内的性器，开始滑动了。  
  像是挑逗，又像是被挑逗。  
  伴随着黏密的水声，肉与肉、肌肤与肌肤相互摩擦。  
  些许痛苦的表情从立香的脸上渐渐散去，取而代之的是意乱神迷。  
  湿滑、粘稠的声音，还有不自觉的呻吟。  
  “啊……哈啊……嗯……”  
  交融在一起的体液，在性器与性器的厮磨中，咕啾咕啾地媚叫着。  
  “哈……”  
  臀部到脊骨，再到大脑，脊液中承载的快感正不断发起进攻。  
  “咦、呜……是不是……啊，太快了一点……”  
  “我想……哈啊……抱紧前辈……”  
  想要贯穿前辈的自己，和接受自己的前辈。  
  只有一想到这一点，快要将牙齿咬碎的快感就席卷而来。  
  理性不符存在。  
  存在于此的，只有单纯的快乐之海。  
  “前辈……更紧了……呜！”  
  “明明……啊，嗯……啊……是你的……问，啊……题吧！”  
  立香随着加拉哈德的每一次插入而摆动腰肢，沉溺在最极致的快乐中。  
  “要坏了……”  
  她在哭喊。  
  “要来了……”  
  她在欢笑。  
  精神已经达到了极限。  
那种极致的甜美，连脑浆都能融化。  
  疯狂索求着彼此，快乐已如藤蔓般纠缠生长，最终冲上天际。  
  “――！”  
 陶醉在欢愉余韵中的两具身体，开始调整混乱的呼吸。  
加拉哈德将又黏又湿的性器从立香体内抽离。  
  然后，是一阵令人尴尬的沉默。  
  “你射了。”  
  还没有完全平复情绪，藤丸立香看向下体。  
  随着剧烈地呼吸、柔软的腹部上下起伏，就会有白浊物顺着大腿内侧流下。  
  “啊……非常抱歉，前辈。”  
  那淫乱得无以复加的美景，让加拉哈德扭过头去。  
  这样直视下去的话，他担心刚刚抵达的欲望又要苏醒。  
  掰过他的头，立香慢慢贴近恍惚喘息的加拉哈德，温柔地拥吻着。  
  他也主动索取一般紧密勾缠上她的嘴唇。  
  “嗯、啾……哈……”  
  片刻之后。  
  脸上残留着过度强烈的高潮余韵，立香意识恍惚地开口道，“后面完全变成野兽了呢。”  
  “……抱歉。”  
 他只能如此回答。  
 “但是，我会负起责任来的，绝不会像那个男人一样。”  
  绯红着脸颊，加拉哈德以无比认真的眼神看着立香，发出男人的宣言。  
 “那个，魔力供给还算顺利吧。”  
  立香垂下眼帘，弱弱地问道。  
  “回路联系地很好，只是传输过来的量……”  
  他轻咳一声，像以往一样清冷道，“能再来一次吗。”


End file.
